Blackseeker
Blackseeker (alias Sariah) is a character from P.M. Universe series. She is the heroine from a mystic realm known as Edenia, first appeared in LEGO Batman: The Videogame in 2008. Appearance As Blackseeker, she is a tall woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She wears a torn green top, gold hairband, bracelets and round earrings, brown sandals, and purple cape and sash. She sports a white face paint with black lips and wears a black mask. As Sariah, she has a ponytail, but retains her gold hairband and pointy elf ears. She has a black/green shirt with a white star, purple skirt, black belt with silver buckle, white socks, and black shoes. Inspirations Critical Finish Ling Sheng Su: Dynastic Phoenix (Kilik): She stabs her opponent in the stomach, with enough force to wind them, charges his staff, then leaps in the air to smash the opponent's head into the ground. Gate of Meslam (Zasalamel): She knocks her opponent down and starts drawing a symbol in the air. A void appears behind the opponent and Abyss throws them into it. Critical Edge Kong's Dance of Qi Tian Da Sheng (Soulcalibur V): Knocks her opponent into the air with his rod, delivers a midair kick combo, and strikes them down with his rod. New Seong Style: Scarlet Meteor (Soulcalibur VI): Knocks her opponent down and slashes her opponent up, juggles them by spinning herself and her blade, and charges the blade before finishing them with another strike that produces a lightning bolt traveling upwards. Appearances Game Appearances * Soulcalibur IV * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LittleBigPlanet * ModNation Racers * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 * LittleBigPlanet 2 * WWE '12 * Soulcalibur V * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * WWE '13 * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * LEGO DC Super-Villains * Soulcalibur VI In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Faith Breaker (Belly to back inverted mat slam) ** Judgment of Heaven or Hell ''(Emerald flowsion) * '''Signature moves' ** Falcon Arrow '' Trivia * In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame, she originally wields a pistol or a Batarang. In LEGO Batman 2, her main ability is flight, based on Superman. In LEGO Batman 3, she has her staff as a weapon, but lacks flying ability. By LEGO DC Super-Villains, she now has both her staff and flying ability, along with explosion, force field and telekinesis. * Her main theme is "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez & the Scene. ** While in M.U.G.E.N, her theme is the SFV: Champion Edition remix of "Nile", Gill's theme that was first heard from Street Fighter III: Second Impact. * In M.U.G.E.N, her voice clips are from Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat 11, Celica from Fire Emblem Warriors, Sophitia from Soulcalibur VI ''and Raffina from ''Puyo Puyo Tetris, while her young original form is Futaba Sakura from Persona 5, all voiced by Erica Lindbeck. ** Another character inspired this character is Aguri Madoka aka Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''(or Natalie aka Glitter Ace in ''Glitter Force Doki Doki for international prints), who is also voiced by Lindbeck. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elves